Wolf the Brush Off
This episode is based on the MLP episode Griffon the Brush Off Opening Sequence The episode starts with Selena and Rebecca spending time in a park, with Selena enthusiastically relating some story about Frankie's aerial acrobatics to Rebecca, who is reading a book and not paying Selena much attention. Selena spots Frankie flying up above and calls to her, but Frankie tells her "not now". Selena pursues Frankie and calls out to her, until Frankie slams into a mountainside and slides down next to Selena, who tells her she was going to warn her about it. 'Pranking Jessie' Selena starts asking around Fairyville for the whereabouts of Frankie. Once she finds her, Frankie tries to escape, but Frankie catches up with her instantly whenever she stops. After several failed hiding spots, Frankie gives up and asks what she wants. Selena reveals that she was trying to find her so she could help in playing a prank on Jessie. Using a nearby thundercloud, they wait for the lyrics fairy to exit the town square pavilion. Once Jessie is out, upon a signal from Selena, Frankie kicks the cloud to ignite a thunderous boom, scaring her. The scare causes hwe to hiccup repeatedly, making her breathe her magic fire at a set of scrolls and transporting them to an unsuspecting Princess Demi. 'The pranking spree' After making sure she is okay, the two commence a pranking spree on the rest of their friends. They use water colors on the apples in some of Matilda's apple trees, switch Rebecca's pen ink with disappearing ink, and use sneezing powder on Destiny. The "victims" are annoyed, but still amused by the good-natured practical jokes. At a nearby lake, when Selena learns that Frankie sees Claudia as their target for a fake squirting turtle toy, she immediately stops her. She warns Frankie that Claudia is too sensitive for even the most harmless of pranks. The two end the day by pranking each other instead. 'Schwarz the Wolf' The next day, Selena arrives wearing an arrow head band, a pair of glasses with a red clown nose, a droopy mustache, and a party kazoo near Frankies cloud-house in the sky, where she meets Schwarz, Frankie's wolf boyfriend from Fireside Camp Sparkles. Selena has prepared another series of pranks for her and Frankie to pull. Schwarz reminds Frankie about the difficult word patch (called Say A Word No One Knows in the Room Patch), and Frankie excuses herself, promising to help out with Selena later. Selena accepts this, but as she tries to catch up to with them with the words, Schwarz intercepts her and tells her to read his pamphlet, now that he is around to keep Frankie company. Selena goes to Rebecca at the library for advice about Schwarz's mean behavior, but Rebecca believes that Selena is simply jealous of Schwarz. The only advice she can give Selena is to try to improve her own attitude. Selena is upset at Rebecca's refusal to take her side, but reflects that maybe Rebecca's assessment is true, and enjoys a milkshake alone at The Party Fairies' Party Favors Shoppe. 'Selena observes Schwarz the Wolf' Frankie and Schwarz show up in town and, not noticing Selena, part ways briefly so Frankie can attend to some weather jobs. When Selena observes Schwarz scaring Grandma Judith and stealing an apple from a produce stand, she tries her best to justify the situation. The last straw falls when the wolf howls loudly at and drives to tears a well-meaning Claudia, who was guiding a family of ducks. Claudia flies away, and passes two fairies on the way, making strange faces, Tired of the wolf's mean streak, Selena vows to fix the problem "Selena the Sleepover Fairy-style." 'The welcome party' This entails throwing a welcoming party at The Party Fairies' Party Favors' Shoppe in Schwarz's honor. At the party, the wolf is greeted by Selena's joy buzzer handshake. Schwarz warns Selena that he knows what the fairy is up to, but the latter simply brushes it aside and officially starts the party by having everyone in the party welcome Schwarz. After the party starts, Schwarz falls for most of the pranks set up for the party, to which he hides his growing irritation from the other fairies, including Frankie. The wolf strongly suspects that Selena was the mastermind behind the party pranks. The sleepover fairy then preps the wolf for "Pin the Tail on the Pony". As she guides the guest of honor to the picture, Schwarz suspects this is yet another prank and goes the other direction, resulting in slipping over a fallen piece of cake and having the 'tail on the other end'. Schwarz finally loses his temper, calling all the attendees at the party "busters" and proclaiming Selena as "Queen Lame-o" for setting up all the pranks. He then attempts to bail the party with Frankie at his side, but Frankie doesn't move after seeing Schwarz's true nature. To everyone's surprise, Frankie reveals that she ''is the one who set up all the pranks (not ''all meant for Schwarz). Contrary to the wolf's view of the party as a way to get back at her, Selena reveals that it was meant to improve the wolf's sour attitude. Disappointed over her old friend's mean behavior towards his new friends, Frankie tells Schwarz to go find some "new cool friends someplace else" if being cool is all she cares about. Rather than apologize for his behavior and having no proper response to this, Schwarz calls Frankie a 'flip-flop' and storms out, slamming the door behind her. Frankie then apologizes to the party attendees for Schwarz's behavior, and she and Selena make up with a joy buzzer handshake. Rebecca apologizes to Selena for accusing her of misjudging Schwarz, and learns that, rather than try to influence who your friends spend time with, you yourself should try to be a good friend, and trust that the true face of a false friend will eventually be revealed through their behavior. While sending her report at the end of the episode, Rebecca plays a prank of her own by tricking Princess Demi into trying to write with disappearing ink. Allusions *During the episode, Rebecca has the reply for the 'too young' line ('Yes. yes she did'),Selena mouths the reply when Linda doesn't prove Candace G. Flynn's bust (B-b-but.), and Schwarz says Isabella's catchphrase (Whatcha doin'?), and Candace's distinctive shriek. Also, the name Claudipus is a play on the episode Doofapus, and "I'd just be devastated if someone laughs at me," is a parody to one of Phineas's quotes in Oh, There You Are, Perry. ("I would be devastated if something happened to him.") *Schwarz mouths the sentence 'It's always a good time' which is one of lyrics rows of Good Time (a song by Carly Rae Jepsen). *Fireside Camp Sparkles is a cross between Fireside Girls and Lil' Sparkles (with 'camp' as an extra word) Transcript For a full transcript of '''Wolf the Brush Off, 'click here '' Category:Episode plot Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Fan Art Category:My Little Pony Crossover Category:Stories